¿Harry que te paso?
by behringer
Summary: todo termino y ahora estamos a salvo, eso es lo que pensarias despues de sobrevivir a una guerra, harry regresa a terminar su ultimo año a Hogwarts, pero aun cuando la guerra ya termino los problemas siguen persiguiendolo, en este caso la muerte lo alcanza pero de una manera un poco... vampiresca?
1. Chapter 1

OTRA MALDICION

**Disclaimer**: todos los personajes son propiedad de jk. Rowling y WB

**-0o0o0o0o0-**

**HPV**

"_Imposible" _esa era la palabra que describía exactamente la situación en la que me encontraba.

¿Como era posible que el _niño que vivió_ y derroto a Voldemort estuviera huyendo?, ¿que paso con toda esa valentía que me rodeaba en momentos así? Solo pude dar con una explicación, no estaba ella.

Definitivamente era eso, Si ella no estaba para ayudarme a salir de ese tipo de situaciones era casi imposible para mi.

_Pues claro idiota!- _me grito mi conciencia que tenia la vos de ella, ha! Curioso asta yo mismo me recordaba a ella.

Así es, no importaba de que peligro se tratara si mi mejor amiga estaba ahí, me daba un motivo por el cual salir vivo de cualquier embrollo al que me hubiera metido. Por que no importaba lo que pasara siempre saldríamos juntos de esa y siempre la protegería a ella.

Pero esta vez no esta con migo, de hecho ni siquiera se donde esta, bueno para que hacerme el idiota se perfectamente donde se encuentra Hermione, en los brazos de mi amigo, ron o Ronald como le dice ella. Fui un idiota…. Soy un idiota, como pude dejar que se me escapara la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentía….. de decirle que la amo.

Pero bueno tendré bastante tiempo de recordar después, ahora tengo que...tengo que…. ¿pero que carajos tenia que hacer? Dios asta pensar en ella hace que me olvide de todo y con todo me refiero a la cosa que me esta persiguiendo.

No se en que estaba pensando al decidir dar un "_paseo nocturno"_ es de las peores decisiones que he tomado, bueno claro después de invitar a salir a cho, **-**_concéntrate Potter!-_otra vez su voz guiándome y que raro tiene razón, otra vez, debo concentrarme para salir vivo.

La raíz de un árbol hacer que trastabille, pero me enderece en seguida y seguí corriendo, cuando voltee atrás para asegurarme de que "eso" seguía persiguiéndome no dude en correr mas rápido (si eso era posible claro) pero no podía faltar la típica mala suerte que rara, por no decir siempre me ponía un obstáculo, en este caso una rama de dos metros en mi cara lo único que pude ver fue eso precisamente, una rama y luego el piso.

**-**_bueno ahora si te jodiste_** – **y era cierto! Otra vez la voz de Hermione restregándome la verdad, estaba tan mareado que no iba a poder pararme por lo menos en cinco minutos. Los cuales no tenia y el crujir de unas ramas a mi lado me lo recordó.

-chico de verdad debes querer morir para estar en un bosque a las 11:30 de la noche- dijo el hombre encapuchado con una voz en la que pude notar que tenia un acento fuerte y diferente como alemán o yo que se, no era momento de pensar en eso.

-ooh!- suspiro sarcásticamente- pero si es el "gran" Harry Potter, que mala suerte chico después de haber asesinado al señor tenebroso el peligro aun te sigue, -

como siempre, la palabra _asesinar _retumba en mis oídos, como odio que la gente o lo que sea el me lo recuerde.

-¿Bueno que hare con tigo?- trate de incorporarme pero el mareo simplemente no me dejo – mmmm.. ¿que hare?- dijo dándose la vuelta, aproveche para ponerme de pie despacio e intentar idear un plan-

-desma…- eso fue todo lo que alcance a decir antes de que me tirara al suelo y mordiera mi cuello- aaaahh! – grite exhalando todo el aire que había en mis pulmones, sentí como si unos cuchillos estuvieran partiendo mi cuello en dos.

-buen intento- dijo separándose por, fin de mi e incorporándose -por cierto, mi nombre es Justin - dijo quitándose la capucha, dejando ver el rostro de un joven no mas de 17 años, como yo, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre al igual que su globo ocular y alrededor en la piel se podían apreciar unas venas resaltadas y un poco de ojeras del cansancio, su cabello era castaño al igual que sus ojos cuando dejaban de ser rojos y se calmaba.

trate de alcanzar mi varita como pude, pero solo conseguí que me pisara la maro con una fuerza brutal que la hizo crujir y de seguro romperse.

-hey! yo solo estoy tratando de ser amable- dijo en un tono burlesco que hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

-que eres?-espete, sujetando mi mano rota.

- digamos que en Alemania me llaman doppelsauger- dijo con una sonrisa- pero claro en Inglaterra suelen llamarme "vampiro"- dijo con cara de confusión- nombre estúpido si me lo preguntan, pero bueno-

-¿que piensas hacer con migo, comerme?- pregunte con un semblante de lo mas serio mientras ideaba un plan para salir de ahí, me toque la herida del cuello recordando la mordida que acababa de recibir- ¿me convertiré en un monstro?- pregunte asqueado de pensar en la mínima posibilidad de depender de la sangre de seres vivientes.

-no- dijo tranquilo- es mas complicado, tendrías que beber mi sangre y luego morir, pero en fin no es tan malo sabes!- se agacho asta mi altura y sonrió inocentemente

-matar, para poder vivir es **asqueroso**- le dije enfatizando la palabra "asqueroso"

En eso su semblante cambio a uno serio, sus ojos que habían vuelto a ser de un color café como su cabello, se volvieron rojos otra ves con las venas resaltadas y unos colmillos creciendo lentamente asta asomarse por entre sus labios, en eso se mordió la muñeca provocando una herida grave, al instante la puso en mi boca.

Por mas que luche por quitármelo de encima no pude hacer nada, el sabor a hierro característico de la sangre invadió mi garganta.

-considéralo un regalo Potter- rompió mi cuelo de solo un movimiento y obscuridad….. morí.

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

bueno es mi primer fic así que se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios, claro tampoco se pasen, no quiero llorar .


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO….. pues vengo con el segundo capitulo de este fic :) espero que lo disfruten y voy a tratar de actualizar cada dos semanas, ya que bueno ahorita no estoy yendo a entrenar :/ me lesione mi rodilla….. pero aprovechare el tiempo para escribir y escribir y escribir :D gracias a; Andrea, Monika Granger, Sayitta-hinamori, yoshi, Maru21 y Hermione-Potter-Granger por seguir esta historia.**

**Quiero aclarar que en este fic Snape sigue vivo, ¿por que? Mmm no se, supongo que en una escuela siempre tiene que haber un profesor que te arruine el año, o por lo menos el día.**

**Declaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a jk, Rowling y a WB **

**Cuando escribo "HPV" significa Harry's point of view (punto de vista de Harry) y NPV narrator's point of view (punto de vista del narrador)**

**-0o0o0o0o0-**

**HPV**

Abrí los ojos asustado y con la respiración agitada, hacia tiempo que no tenia pesadillas, mi sueño fue extraño, demasiado diría yo, solo recordaba a una persona sonriéndome….y diciéndome…..¿que me estaba diciendo? La verdad no me acordaba de mucho, pero era impresionante que las sensaciones fueran tan reales.

Mi cuello me dolía como si me hubieran arrancado la cabeza y vuelto a pegar con un simple hechizo, y que decir de mi espalda, se sentía como si hubiera dormido toda la noche en el piso, bueno claro que lo había hecho estaba en…. el….¿¡bosque prohibido! Pero que rayos estaba haciendo ahí en…en…. por dios era viernes, hoy a primera hora tenia pociones con Snape. (curioso lo que hace la escuela, no?) probablemente había caminado dormido o algo por el estilo.

Sin prestar mucha atención a ese detalle trate de incorporarme rápido pero un dolor en mi muñeca me hizo darme cuenta que estaba lastimada, no solo lastimada si no destrozada, me arrastre hacia donde estaba mi varita para curar mi hueso con un "Braquiam Emendo" ha! y pensar que aprendí el hechizo de un "intento de héroe" cuando cursaba mi segundo año en Hogwarts.

Aun con dolor me levante y camine hacia lo que según yo era la salida del bosque, para mi suerte lo fue.

El sol no había salido aun, pero parecía que no tardaría, cuando llegue al castillo los alumnos estaban saliendo del gran comedor, genial, me había perdido el desayuno, aunque la verdad no tenia apetito.

no pude localizar a Hermione ni a ron, lo cual me hizo sacar la conclusión de que estarían juntos por ahí, besándose, acariciándose, todo este tipo de cosas que no podía hacer yo por mas que quisiera, pero hubo algo que me saco de mis estúpidos y celosos pensamientos.

No es que me quejara pero, ¿por que la gente se me quedaba viendo como si hubiera muerto y vuelto a la vida? Digo estaba bien que no estuviera peinado pero ¿no era como para que todos me observaran y susurraran a mis espaldas o si?

En fin, los ignore y me fui directo a la sala común….

**NPV**

Harry paso por el retrato de la dama gorda después de un extraño comentario de esta, "_niño tu siempre te metes donde no", ¿_pero que se creía la gente hoy? Siempre criticando como si fueran perfectos ,pensó Harry.

Estaba tan concentrado quejándose de todos, que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de dos personas en el sillón de la sala, específicamente un pelirrojo y una castaña que se quedaron pasmados por la aparición del pelinegro, sin embargo Harry siguió su camino asta las escaleras, cuando..

-¿Harry? por dios, ¿!Harry estas bien¡?- pregunto Hermione alarmada incorporándose del sillón como si alguna serpiente la hubiera mordido , haciendo que Harry volteara a verla…_ ok hoy definitivamente era el día de molestar al sonámbulo_, pensó el pelinegro, no era posible que todos lo trataran como un vagabundo.

-¿saben que?- dijo Harry con tono molesto- no se que tiene todo el mundo hoy , pero no voy a seguir soportando que me traten así, es que que se creen o …

el pelinegro no pudo terminar por que Hermione y ron lo estaban llevando (por no decir arrastrando) hacia el espejo de la sala común.

**HPV**

Si mi pregunta antes era "¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo?" El espejo frente a mi la cambio a "¿pero que carajo me había pasado a mi?"

-¿Harry que te paso anoche?- pregunto Hermione con un evidente tono de preocupación, revisando mi mano derecha, como si supiera que estaba lastimado

Hermione estaba asustada por mi apariencia y no era para menos, mi jersey estaba rota y manchada de sangre seca - no...no se -conteste con la verdad, pues no me acordaba de nada.

-¿estas bien?- pregunto esta vas ron- te ves realmente terrible- dijo tratando de disimular la cara de asco por la sangre del jersey.

La sangre parecía haber provenido de el lado izquierdo de mi hombro pero al mover un poco el jersey note que había una herida en mi cuello de lo que parecían unos… ¿colmillos?

-¿pero que es eso?-susurre en un tono que al parecer solo yo pude escuchar, Cuando toque la herida, una serie de imágenes aparecieron en mi mente…

**Flash back**

_- digamos que en Alemania me llaman doppelsauger- dijo con una sonrisa- pero claro en Inglaterra suelen llamarme "vampiro"- dijo con cara de confusión- nombre estúpido si me lo preguntan, pero bueno-_

_-¿que piensas hacer con migo, comerme?- pregunte con un semblante de lo mas serio mientras ideaba un plan para salir de ahí, me toque la herida del cuello recordando la mordida que acababa de recibir- ¿me convertiré en un monstro?- pregunte asqueado de pensar en la mínima posibilidad de depender de la sangre de seres vivientes._

_-no- dijo tranquilo- es mas complicado, tendrías que beber mi sangre y luego morir, pero en fin no es tan malo sabes!- se agacho asta mi altura y sonrió inocentemente_

**fin de flash back**

no sabia que había sido eso pero cuando reaccione unos segundos después tape la herida en seguida para que no la vieran, lo que fue un total éxito ya que Hermione estaba distraída riñendo a ron por la cara de asco que había puesto, aproveche ese momento para salir de entre ellos dos y dirigirme a las escaleras.

-me iré a dar un baño y los alcanzo en pociones – salí corriendo sin darles tiempo para detenerme.

Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad y me metí al baño de mi habitación, ya que después de la guerra, la profesora mcgonagall nos permitió retomar nuestros estudios en Hogwarts como alumnos de octavo grado y por esa razón teníamos privilegios como una habitación y baño particular.

-¿que fue eso?- pregunte en voz alta, como si el universo me fuera a responder.

Me quite el jersey y lo tire a la basura, no creí que los elfos quisieran lavar eso, admire la herida a lo lejos con la ayuda del espejo del lavamanos, ahora que lo pensaba, ron tenia todo el derecho de hacer muecas de asco. Me acerque para revisarla.

La herida era profunda, y estaba un poco rasgada como si lo que sea que me había mordido, hubiera intentado arrancarme el pedazo de carne completo. Tal vez depuse iría a la enfermería para ver si era grave.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con un nuevo jersey, puse una gaza sobre la herida y salí del baño, por suerte la túnica tapaba la gaza de lo contrario Hermione me atacaría con preguntas de lo que había pasado anoche y yo todavía tenia que descubrirlo.

**NPV**

El timbre provoco que todos los estudiantes que estaban en la mazmorras (que por cierto seguían siendo repugnantes) se sentaran, Harry apenas había llegado al salón cuando Snape apareció detrás de el.

- tarde Potter, 5 puntos menos para gryffindor- dijo con voz fría- ahora haz el favor de moverte de la puerta y sentarte en una banca.

El pelinegro tomo asiento en una banca junto a Neville, lejos de la de ron y Hermione, ya que desde que su relación se hizo oficial, compartían banca en todas las clase que les tocaba juntos

**HPV**

Durante 40 minutos el profesor estuvo explicando estupideces sobre una poción hecha a base de plantas raras, ¿qué había dicho? A si verbena, sándalo y creo que sauce, que servían para protección y no se que otras mas, la verdad es que no estaba poniendo atención, lo único que sabia era que el olor me estaba causando mareos y me quemaba la garganta, me sentía fatal, estaba empezando a sudar frio, y las constantes preguntas de Neville sobre si conocía esas plantas, me hacían desear que mi cabeza explotara en ese momento

-¿y conoces el Cerezo?- pregunto por enésima vez Novilla- mi varita esta hecha de ese material y también es eficaz en…

deje de entender lo que Neville me estaba diciendo, mi vista se empezó a nublar asta que no pude distinguir nada mas unas sombras a mi alrededor, y otra ves las imágenes…

**Flash back**

_-matar, para poder vivir es __**asqueroso**__- le dije enfatizando la palabra "asqueroso"_

_su semblante cambio a uno serio, sus ojos, que habían vuelto a ser de un color café como su cabello, se volvieron rojos otra ves con las venas resaltadas y unos colmillos creciendo lentamente asta asomarse por entre sus labios, en eso se mordió la muñeca provocando una herida grave, al instante la puso en mi boca._

_Por mas que luche por quitármelo de encima no pude hacer nada, el sabor a hierro característico de la sangre invadió mi garganta._

_-considéralo un regalo Potter- rompió mi cuelo de solo un movimiento._

**fin de flash back **

**NPV **

-¿Harry?-pregunto Neville a su lado, - te estaba preguntando, si conocías la verbena-

-no- respondió mas que harto de las preguntas de su compañero, no sabia por que pero se sentía vulnerable, sentía la necesidad de salir de ahí lo antes posible, el olor lo estaba mareando otra vez al punto de que tenia que masajear sus cienes para aclarar sus pensamiento, "_esas imágenes, no eran imágenes, si no recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tengo que salir de aquí"_

-En serio no sabes nada, que mal por que es muy interesante- Neville seguía y seguía sin dar ningún indicio de querer parar- de echo no sabias que se usa para debilitar a los vampi…..

-¡no Neville!- descargo todo su estrés en esas silabas-¡no lo se¡

Neville quedo sorprendido por el cambio de humor en el moreno y no fue el único ya que el grito llamo la atención de todos en el salón incluyendo al profeso, para suerte de Harry el timbre sonó unos segundos después.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, agarro sus cosas y salió del salón rápidamente, tenia la siguiente hora libre así que se dirigió a su habitación.

Al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, pronuncio su contraseña "colacuerno húngaro" y entro, esa contraseña se la había recomendado Hermione, ya que decía que nunca en su vida podría olvidar al dragón que casi lo mata en el torneo de los tres magos.

se dejo caer en su cama derrotado, eran demasiadas cosas para una sola mañana, no sabia que pensar, simplemente recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero, seria posible que se convirtiera en un vampiro, sintió como si sus parpados le pesaran 40 kilos, y se quedo dormido

**HPV**

El frio que hacia en mi cuarto, provoco que me levantara muy a mi pesar a cerrar la ventana, consulte mi reloj y solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que había salido de pociones llegado a mi cuarto a simplemente dormir, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba haber abierto la ventana en ningún momento.

-¿Dormiste bien?- sonó a mi espalda… esa voz, la podría reconocer sin siquiera ver al dueño, gire lentamente sobre mis talones, y ahí estaba el otra ves, sentado en la silla de mi escritorio con sus pies sobre este.

-Dustin- susurre mas para mi que para el, aun así pareció haber escuchado.

-Hola Harry- dijo con una sonrisa, que pronto se borro al verme apuntándole con mi varita de forma amenazadora y preguntarle – ¿que soy?

-0o0o0o0o0-

**tranquilos, pronto meteré mas Harry&Hermione pero por lo pronto cambiare a Harry un poco mas ;) **

**bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review , ¿qué les gustaría que pasara en la historia? ¿Sugerencias?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, como están? Espero que bien, en serio siento el retraso pero este fin de semana a sido muy difícil para mi, aun que no me crean estoy actualizando 1 hora después de que me operen de una rotura de ligamento cruzado anterior y daño en un menisco, en fin, bueno este es el tercer capitulo y lo único que puedo decir es gracias por los reviews y que me alegra de que les este gustando el fic.**

**Por cierto, una amiga me dijo hace unos días que en el primer capitulo me equivoque escribiendo "Justin" en vez de "Dustin" lo siento pero se autocorrigió en la computadora, pero si el vampiro se llama "Dustin", bueno que disfruten el capitulo.**

**Declaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de j.k Rowling **

**-0o0o0o0o0o0-**

_El frio que hacia en mi cuarto, provoco que me levantara muy a mi pesar a cerrar la ventana, consulte mi reloj y solo habían pasado 20 minutos desde que había salido de pociones llegado a mi cuarto a simplemente dormir, ahora que lo pensaba bien, no recordaba haber abierto la ventana en ningún momento._

_-¿Dormiste bien?- sonó a mi espalda… esa voz, la podría reconocer sin siquiera ver al dueño, gire lentamente sobre mis talones, y ahí estaba el otra ves, sentado en la silla de mi escritorio con sus pies sobre este._

_-Dustin- susurre mas para mi que para el, aun así pareció haber escuchado._

_-Hola Harry- dijo con una sonrisa, que pronto se borro al verme apuntándole con mi varita de forma amenazadora y preguntarle – ¿que soy?_

**HPV**

-!te hice una pregunta!- grite con la varita en alto- !contéstala!

- no lo are si sigues apuntándome con tu varita- dijo incorporándose- y tranquilo, no eres nada aun-

-¿aun?- pregunte un poco confundido- pero en el bosque, tu dijiste...

- ¿que solo necesitabas haber sido mordido, sangre de vampiro y morir?- me robo la palabra de la boca- si, es cierto pero digamos que tu cuerpo se esta ajustando a ciertos cambios- sonrió con esa estúpida sonrisa, las misma del bosque prohibido.

-¿que clase de ajustes?- volví a preguntar, pero esta vez baje la varita, de cierto modo ya no le tenia tanto miedo como la primera vez que lo vi, pues claro, ¿que mas me podía hacer ahora, matarme otra vez?-

-vamos Potter, ¿jamás haz leído un libro sobre criaturas mitológicas?- dijo con un tono burlesco- hablo de que tu cuerpo pronto empezara eliminar fluidos corporales, unas cuantas convulsiones, mmmm algunos mareos-

-….-

-mmmmm realmente eres un ignorante, pero no hay tiempo para hablar ahora, alguien viene- camino hacia la ventana.

-pero yo…..

-he dicho que no hay tiempo, te veo a las 12 en el bosque prohibido, no te preocupes yo sabré encontrarte, por cierto no te recomiendo que salgas del castillo asta la noche- sin mas salió por la ventana dando un salto, como si mi habitación no estuviera en una de las torres mas altas del castillo.

**NPV**

-¿Harry?- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta- ¿estas ahí?

Harry aun confundido por la platica que había tenido con Dustin se dirigió hacia la puerta de su habitación, ¿pero por que lo ayudaba? No tenia sentido, ni que se hubiera arrepentido de lo que había sucedido en el bosque, el vio su cara, sus ojos, Dustin había disfrutado el cazarlo como si fuera un conejito indefenso.

En fin tendría las respuestas asta en la noche, abrió la puerta sin saber quien estaba al otro lado

-hola- dijo Hermione, quitando la mano del pomo la puerta

-hola- dijo Harry regalándole una sonrisa-¿qué paso?

-ooh, yo solo….me preguntaba si estabas bien- devolvió la sonrisa

-claro, ¿por que lo preguntas?-

-oh no se, tal ves por que llegaste al colegio con cara de haber muerto, tu uniforme rasgado y lleno de sangre, para rematar le gritaste a Neville en medio de clase de pociones- se metió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama del pelinegro.

-no es nada Hermione, yo solo estaba muy estresado y pues explote como cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho - era verdad, en clase de pociones estaba muy concentrado tratando de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, como para contestar las preguntas estúpidas de Neville - en serio estoy bien.

-Harry…

-Hermione-

-ya, esta bien- la ojimiel se incorporo y abrazo a su mejor amigo, pero al momento de acercarse noto la gasa oculta por el cuello de la camiseta de Harry- ¿qué es eso?

Harry se golpeo mentalmente por ese descuido, como había dejado que se acercara tanto, pero para que hacerse el idiota, se moriría por recibir esos abrazos todos los días.

-¿que es que?- dio unos pasos hacia atrás-ohh! ¿esto?- señalo hacia su cuello, Hermione se acercaba a el lentamente y lo ponía nervioso- esto…..es que estaba practicando primeros auxilios – por Merlín, de todas las excusas que existían en el mundo, tenia que haber elegido una estilo seamus cuando no hace los deberes de transformaciones - uno nunca sabe

- vamos Harry, ni seamus inventa tan malas excusas, déjame verte- la castaña trato de quitarle la gasa, pero el ojiverde con reflejos dignos de un buscador, le detuvo la mano justo a tiempo – ¡HARRY.. JAMES ..POTTER DEJAME VER QUE HAY AHÍ!- intento con la otra mano, pero Harry echo a correr como nena asustada.

Hermione lo alcanzo cuando daba vuelta para ir al cuarto de baño, forcejeo lo cual causo que ambos cayeran a la cama, Hermione encima de el.

**HPV**

Hermione estaba sentada sobre mi, yo simplemente deje de pensar, digo con la chica de tus sueños en cima de ti en tu cama, ¿quién rayos podría pensar claramente? Era una posición muy comprometedora y ella seguía intentando controlar mis brazos para poder ver lo que ocultaba la gasa que estaba en mi cuello, puf yo solo intentaba controlar mi cuerpo para que no se hiciera evidente la excitación que sentía en ese momento.

Cuando por fin logro poner mis manos a los costados de mi cabeza, sus ojos encontraron los míos, me perdí en su mirada, dos segundos mas y le robaría un beso y no se que mas aria.

-¡¿pero que carajo esta pasando aquí?- grito ron, entrando rápidamente a mi habitación

Hermione se levanto como resorte- nada ron es solo que estaba intentando quitarle la gasa….

-¡no me vengas con eso, estabas encima de el!- su cara se puso roja como su cabello-

-amigo, en serio no estábamos haciendo nada, Hermione solo intentaba quitarme la gasa- me justifique, ron realmente se veía molesto, así que agarre mi túnica y mee dirigí hacia la puerta de mi habitación…

-pues no les…..

- Ronald, deja tus estúpidos celos, en otro lado y tu Harry detente ahí- me señalo con el dedo

- lo siento, tengo que ir a…. Por ahí- baje las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la biblioteca, wow, asta la idea de pasar horas buscando en libros las respuestas que quería me daba miedo , casi nunca iba a la biblioteca y mucho menos solo.

La biblioteca era… simplemente enorme, y no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo empezar, Merlín si tan solo Hermione estuviera aquí para ayudarme, todo seria mas fácil, pero no, no me permitiré estar cerca de ella mientras pueda herirla y si ella descubriera en lo que me convertiré no dudaría en ayudarme, la conozco perfectamente, lo haría.

Me dirigí al escritorio de la señora pince y le pregunte donde podría encontrar libros sobre creaturas mitológicas.

- ¿en que te metiste Potter?- Dijo pince si despegando la vista de su libro

-¿yo? En nada, solo lo necesito para los deberes de DCO- sonreí cuando me vio con cara obvia de no creerme.

-mmmm quinto pasillo a la derecha, segundo estante- dijo rápidamente

- perfecto- le regale una sonrisa coqueta- gracias-

-2, 3, 4, 5, ok, 1, 2, bien ya casi – solo había un problema, el estante era enorme (y hablo solo)- creaturas mitológicas, bingo- eso fue fácil, cuando seque el libro del estante, 4 kilos de hojas me tomaron desprevenido enviándome al suelo- joder-

-¿estas bien?- me pregunto una chica- te haz dado una buena-

-si, gracias- le respondí, cuando me ayudo a pararme- no pensé que fuera tan pesado-

-no hay cuidado, me llamo Elisabeth, tu debes ser el famoso Harry Potter- nunca la había visto en el colegio y por el escudo de su uniforme la tendría que haber visto en nuestra sala común por lo menos una vez, no era una chica que pudiera pasar desapercibida por la vista de los chicos, su cabello era tan negro como el mío, sus ojos eran de un peculiar color azul, algo así como zafiro, su figura era delgada y sus…..- ¿si eres Harry cierto?

-¿qué? Si, si soy Harry- le tendí la mano nervioso- ¿eres nueva? Es que nunca te había visto en el colegio-

sonrió y respondió mi gesto -si, vengo de intercambio desde Augsburgo-

-genial-

-si-

- yo…he..tengo que….-

-ooh si claro, yo también-

-pero fue un gusto-

-si, lo fue-

le dedique un ultima sonrisa y salí de la biblioteca después de firmar una hoja

para llevarme el libro a mi cuarto, supuse que no podría leer en mi cuarto ya que probablemente ron y Hermione me encontrarían ahí o en la sala común, así que salí a los terrenos del lago.

El día estaba nublado, y los terrenos estaban solos, perfectos para leer sin que llegaran a preguntar "¿como estas Harry?" "¿te molesto si me siento a tu lado?" "¿quieres ser mi novio?" "¿me haces un hijo?" y si, aun que no me crean ya van 7 veces que me piden hijos, en fin, me senté y apoye mi espalda en el tronco de un árbol y así empecé a buscar e el índice del libro asta encontrar el titulo _vampiros._

_**Los vampiros**_

_**Los Vampiros son muertos vivientes, y deben alimentarse de la sangre de los vivos. Un Vampiro está clínicamente muerto, su corazón no late, no respira, su piel está fría, no envejece, pero aún puede pensar, caminar, hablar, cazar y matar. Por eso, para mantener su inmortalidad artificial, debe consumir sangre periódicamente. Algunos vampiros penitentes se alimentan con sangre de animales, y ciertos antiguos deben cazar y matar a otros de su clase para subsistir, pero la mayoría lo hace de la sangre de su raza original. Como también se sabe, muchos de los vástagos más jóvenes optan por beber sangre de animales, simplemente por el hecho de que aún no se han acostumbrado a la idea de herir o agredir a una persona humana. Esto es normal, pero al pasar de los meses todos los vampiros acaban apagando su humanidad. En muchos aspectos, la forma de pensar del vampiro adopta una serie de comportamientos que son más propios de un depredador solitario que de un omnívoro común.**_

_**Las emociones de los vampiros son mucho más intensa que las emociones de los seres humanos, la ira, la depresión, felicidad, amor, tristeza, etc. son más potentes y mucho más abrumadora que cuando eran humanos.**_

Eso significaba que seria mucho mas impulsivo, joder, seria demasiado fácil hacerme enojar o entristecer, pero había algo que no iba a pasar, mi amor a Hermione no podía crecer mas, era simplemente imposible que creciera aun mas, no se podía, eso si ¿seria muy propenso que me lanzara a besarla cada ves que quisiera no? Joder me tendría que estar a 30 metros lejos de ella para no hacerla mía cada vez que la viera, seguí leyendo.

_**Todos los vampiros disponen de habilidades y debilidades en común, como lo es, la inmortalidad, súper velocidad, súper fuerza, la manipulación de los sueños y mente de los humanos, curación acelerada y también los 5 sentidos se agudizan.**_

_**Como debilidades esta la madera, que puede causar la muerte si se clava una estaca en el corazón, la verbena, la luz solar, que se puede controlar con Lapislázuli, que es una piedra mística creada y escrita por las brujas, que permiten a los vampiros a caminar libremente en la luz del sol, también el fuego puede ser fatal en el caso de estar en contacto con el mucho tiempo.**_

Cerré el libro y me masajee los cienes, era demasiada información para unos minutos, tenia que descansar así que me levante y cuando comenzaba a caminar, un fuerte dolor de estomago hizo que me doblara asta quedar arrodillado, sentí que mi estomago se contraía y el vomito subía por mi garganta, lo inevitable paso cerré los ojos y deje que saliera lo que tuviera que salir, pero no fue precisamente restos de comida lo que salió, sino sangre, estaba empezando y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Estuve unas dos horas tumbado en la fría hierba de los terrenos, cuando pensé que las convulsiones habían terminado me incorpore y me dirigí a mi habitación, nadie me podía ver en ese estado y si vomitaba otra vez en medio del pasillo me preguntarían si estaba bien, y eso era lo que menos quería, llegue a mi habitación y me tumbe otra vez en mi cama, poco a poco me quede dormido.

Me desperté unas horas después, eran apenas las 10:30 según mi reloj, me di una ducha rápida, cambie la gaza la herida seguía ahí per ya no estaba a carne viva, me puse mi túnica y a las 11:30 me dirigí al bosque prohibido.

Ya habían dado el toque de queda pero no me sorprendió ver a Malfoy con sus dos gorilas molestando a un ravenclaw de cuarto año.

- no volverás a llamarme serpiente- malfoy le dio un puñetazo al niño, provocando que cayera de espaldas y una hemorragia nasal, saque mi varita y le grite amenazador

- aléjate malfoy, no dudare en hacerte una serpiente por el resto del mes-

-huhuhu Potter mira el miedo que te tengo- sus dos gorilas corrieron para agarrarme pero fui mucho mas rápido-

- ¡DEPULSO!- los dos salieron volando y se estrellaron contra la pared

-estas solo malfoy- me acerque lentamente y como siempre salió huyendo tropezándose con sus propios pies.

-¿Estas bien?- me acerque al chico y le tendí la mano, el solo sonrió y la tomo- ten cuidado de estar a estas horas cerca de la sala común de los slitherings-

-si, gracias te debo una- dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, creo que intimide un poco al muchacho, cuando iba a retomar mi camino note que mi mano estaba pegajosa, estaba llena de sangre.

Poco a poco acerque mi mano a mi rostro, podía olerla, la sangre, simplemente olía tan bien, y si la probara …. Roce mis labios contra mis dedos, el sabor a metal era simplemente exquisito, pero quería mas, necesitaba mas, lamí mi palma entera, era aun mejor de lo que había pensado, pronto mi respiración se volvió agitada y la boca me empezó a doler, sentí como si mis encías fueran cortadas con navajas, toque lo que parecían ser mis colmillos, me asuste y corrí hacia los terrenos, si algún estudiante o prefecto se atravesara en mi camino, simplemente seria mi cena.

Me adentre al bosque, podía oler y oír a todos los animales que estaban a mis alrededores, los sonidos me estaban volviendo loco, me pare en seco y me tape los oídos.

-no me puede estar pasando eso, no a mi- me repetía una y otra vez

-pues es verdad y tendrás que aceptarla- gire furioso, sentí mis colmillos atravesar mis encías, corrí hacia el a una velocidad que me asombro y lo acorrale contra un árbol.

-¡todo esto es tu culpa imbécil!- le grite muy cerca de su rostro

- tranquilo, asustaras a la visita- sonrió y señalo a alguien o algo a mis espaldas.

Solté a Dustin, el cual solo atino a sacudirse la túnica, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- ¿Elizabeth?...

-0o0o0o0o0o0o-

**pffff a sido realmente difícil escribir con tanto analgésico en el sistema, pero bueno espero que les guste, y que dejen un review.**

**Felices vacaciones a todos, tal vez actualice pronto (este fin de semana) como regalo de mmm… semana santa, si no es así actualizare asta pascua, descansen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je je, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en serio lo siento, se que me he demorado mucho, pero es que se me seco el cerebro….. prometo tomar mas vitaminas o lo que sea necesario para mantener fresca mi imaginación **

**bueno espero que asta ahora estén disfrutando el fic y que disfruten este capitulo. Gracias por los reviews :D**

**Declaimer: los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y WB.**

-0o0o0o0o0o0-

_¡todo esto es tu culpa imbécil!- le grite muy cerca de su rostro_

_- tranquilo, asustaras a la visita- sonrió y señalo a alguien o algo a mis espaldas._

_Solté a Dustin, el cual solo atino a sacudirse la túnica, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- ¿Elizabeth?_

**HPV**

_No es la primera vez que me veo involucrado en una situación extraña y con extraña me refiero a que he vivido; peleas con dragones, peleas con mortifagos, peleas con mortifagos sobre dragones, etc, etc. _

_claro esta vez era un poco diferente, pero eso no le quitaba lo extraño a la situación, ¿en que estaba pensando, al pisar el bosque otra vez? ¿no aprendí la lección?¿no me basto con morir una vez? como permití que me pasara otra estupidez cual tamaño de un yunque, ¿por que siempre tenia que ser yo el que se involucrara en cosas tan extrañas y peligrosas?, no creo que sea mala suerte, ya que si mi suerte fuera "mala", bueno de ser así habría muerto en primer grado, o tal vez mucho antes._

_Pero ahí estaba otra vez yo, el "grandioso" Harry Potter, adentro de otro laberinto del cual desafortunadamente no hay escape, esta vez no._

_Ahora vuelvo a la pregunta inicial, en que estaba pensando al ir al bosque prohibido, en medio de la noche y para empeorarlo… SOLO, bueno ni tan solo…_

- ¿que haces aquí? – le pregunte a Elizabeth, olvidándome por un segundo de Dustin.

La pelinegra solo abrió y cerro la boca sin saber que decir, lo que me preocupo bastante, me acerque con paso firme a Elizabeth.

- ¿estas bien, te hizo daño?- pregunte desesperado, tal vez esperando que rompiera en llanto diciendo "ayúdame" o cualquier cosa o pretexto para golpear a Dustin, pero nada de eso paso, al contrario su reacción fue….mmm peculiar.

-pffff hahahaha ¿el? Ha ha quisiera- de acuerdo, o estábamos hablando de otra persona o ella no sabia de quien estábamos hablando.

Mire a Dustin tras la risa de Elizabeth, el solo rodo los ojos, -¿pero de que me perdí?-

- ya es suficiente, no es como que disfrute desvelarme escuchando tu risa – dijo Dustin, acercándose a nosotros, Elizabeth trato de contener la risa, pero no la pudo contener por mas de tres segundos, lo cual provoco que Dustin se enfadara mas – en serio Elizabeth, no dispongo de tanto tiempo como para gastarlo en tus estupideces-

- hay. Hay lo siento es solo que ha, me pregunto de donde saco, que me habías hecho dañohahaha, lo siento, lo siento- dijo por fin un poco mas seria, menos mal que si seguía asi…

- Harry, supongo que tienes muchas preguntas en mente, ¿no es asi?- claro que tenia preguntas, que ¿creía que solo había venido a pasear? – pero por el momento necesito que me dejes hablar, luego puedes preguntar lo que te plazca-

desvie la mirada hacia Elizabeth buescando algún gesto que me advirtiera "no le hagas caso, corre.. corre… corre" pero al contrario de eso, movio la cabeza para indicarme que estaba bien, no se por que, pero a pesar de que no la conozco del nada, confio mas en ella que en Dustin.

- de acuerdo- dije finalmente

- perfecto- sonrio- primero que nada hay algo que quiero que entiendas, hizo una pausa como esperando a que le dijera "no, ya me voy" pero al no ver ninguna reacción, continuo - nadie puede saber lo que te esta pasando-

- wooow woow wow espera, ¿!nadie¡? Pero ¿y que si necesito ayuda?, no voy a poder hacerlo Y si…..

-creí que estabas de acuerdo con hacer las preguntas hasta que yo terminara de hablar-

- pero…- reclame, sin importarme lo que me había dicho hacia unos segundos.

- primero- me interrumpió- no estarás solo, como te dije hoy en la tarde, Yo te convertí, eso me hace, digamos, responsable de ti – abrí la boca pero volvió a hablar- segundo, si necesitas ayuda adentro de la escuela esta ella – miro a Elizabeth- la he traído por algo, no es comida, si es lo que pensabas- dijo dándome una mirada estilo mcgonagall, mire a la ojiazul y me sonrio levantado la mano, en forma de saludo- y tercero…. emmm bueno la verdad es que no hay un tercero – sonrió como si estuviéramos hablando de algo tan simple, como si habláramos de..de quidditch – hasta ahora ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

ha que si tenia- ¿qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto?- dije apuntando a la susodicha, me acerque a Dustin para susurrarle cerca de la oreja, para hacerlo lo menos audible – digo…¿ella lo sabe todo?-

- si, y muchas mas cosas que tu no - dijo ella mis espaldas – no eres el único que es victima de la estupidez de este-

- disculpa "este" tiene nombre y nos estamos desviando del tema, si no les importa sigo esperando tu respuesta Harry ¿estas dispuesto a recibir mi ayuda? No podrás contarle nada a nadie, por que si alguien llegase a enterar de tu situación, no solo te expondrías a ti, nos expondrías a Elizabeth y a mi, y confía en mi cuando te digo que eso no terminaría bien para nadie-

-entiendo- dije en voz baja, sabia que las consecuencias por hablar de mas serian obviamente graves, pero, ¿que mas daba eso si tenia a mis amigos apoyándome? Sin embargo, había otras dos personas involucradas en esto y por menos que me importara lo que le pasara al idiota de Dustin, Elizabeth no tenia la culpa.

- es tu decisión – esta vez me tendió la mano – te ayudare en todo lo que pueda, pero a cambio quiero tu silencio, ¿trato?-

-…..- para que negarme lo obvio, tarde o temprano correría a pedir su ayuda, mejor que fuera temprano y así cerré el trato, juntando mi mano con la suya – trato-

- perfecto…..

-0o0o0o0o0o-

**HGPV**

Llevo una hora haciendo guardia, tan solo media hora mas y podre regresar a mi cuarto a terminar el libro que me compre la semana pasada en hogsmade.

Bueno, en realidad el tiempo que hago de la entrada del colegio, a mi cuarto, son poco menos de 20 minutos, no creo que sea un problema terminar unos 10 minutos antes, al cabo a las 12:00pm los estudiantes no están vagando por los pasillos ¿o si?

A quien engaño, es viernes en la noche, todos los estudiantes de sexto, séptimo y los que regresamos están esparcidos fiesteando por las salas comunes de las 4 casas, ¡y ni siquiera están celebrando algo en especial! Es como si dijeran

"_¿que hacemos hoy en la noche?"_

"_mmm no se, ¿te parece joderle el sueño a quien le toque guardia y quedarnos hasta noche, tomando cerveza de mantequilla y whisky de fuego?_

"_¡si!"_

wow en serio mis niveles de optimismo bajan y bajan cada vez mas, no se preocupen mis estudios siguen siendo lo primero en mi mente pero…. Simplemente el saber que ya nada pasara este año me hace sentir un poco extraña, y no es que quiera que la vida de Harry siga corriendo peligro, por merlín no, simplemente no me ha entrado a la cabeza que ya no habrá piedras escondidas, serpientes vagando por las tuberías, fugitivos sueltos, torneos misteriosos, viejas manipuladoras, ni Voldemort, ni nada, todo seria normal, normal y aburrido.

tampoco es como si no me gustara lo "normal", si no que de tantas veces en que Harry, ron y yo estuvimos en peligro he desarrollado un pequeño gusto por la aventura y lo prohibido.

-bueno ya es hora de irme- dije mirando mi reloj notando que ya eran las 12:30pm, por fin.

dando un ultimo vistazo al corredor, me di la vuelta y me encamine a mi cuarto.

Tal vez debería ir a ver como esta Harry, no he oído de el desde la mañana y aun tengo curiosidad por la gaza en su cuello, en fin seria mejor que me apresurara.

Me encamine hacia la sala común de gryffindor, conociendo a Harry no estaría en su habitación, últimamente se la pasa vagando por el colegio sin motivo alguno en medio de la noche, así que seria mejor si lo esperaba ahí.

Me senté en el famosos sillón del "trio dorado" y espere, el sueño se hizo presente, pero eso solo provoco que me preocupara mas por Harry, ¿pero que rayos podría ser interesante a las dos de la mañana?, tal vez si habría llegado a su habitación justo cuando yo estaba de guardia, o tal vez nunca salió.

En vez de quedarme con la duda decidí subir al cuarto de Harry, pero cuando llevaba 3 escalones el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, dando paso a Harry y a.. a.. no se quien era ella pero nunca la había visto en Hogwarts, venían enfrascados en una conversación.

- no lo voy a hacer- dijo Harry sin mirar a la chica

- ¡tienes que- le contesto ella- ¡lo necesitaras tarde o temprano!

- encontrare otra forma, lo que sea con tal de no ma…

-calla- dijo tapándole la boca y mirando hacia donde yo estaba escondida-

-¿que? Por que… - Harry abrió los ojos, como si algo lo hubiera asustado- ¿co..cómo es posible?

-mañana hablamos-dijo la chica, para después perderse en las escaleras rumbo a los cuartos femeninos, el ojiverde un poco aturdido, camino hacia las escaleras en las que yo estaba, lo único que se me ocurrió fue correr escaleras arriba, entrar al cuarto de Harry y pretender que lo había estado esperando todo el tiempo ahí, "sin escuchar nada".

Entre al cuarto de Harry tropezándome con su ropa que estaba en el suelo, lo reñiría cuando llegara pero ahora necesitaba llegar al sillón y pretende que lo estaba esperando.

Cuando finalmente logre sentarme, agarre un libro que estaba sobre la mesa de la salita, y lo abrí en una pagina al azar, justo después, la figura del pelinegro apareció por el marco.

- hola – dije mas rápido de lo que hubiera querido

- ¡Hermione!- me contesto sorprendido - ¿qué haces aquí?

- yo solo..es que me preocupe que estuvieras tan tarde fuera de tu cuarto, solo eso- respondí, al fin y al cabo eso era cierto

- gracias por preocuparte- dijo sonriendo- pero ya no hay Voldemort, ni dementores, ni locos persiguiéndome o eso creí- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¿eso creías? – pregunte poniéndome de pie.

- me refiero a las fanáticas – dijo nervioso – están locas – después hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa

- ¿estas bien?- me acerque mas, pero el retrocedió - ¿qué pasa?- pregunte confundida

- nada- dijo demasiado rápido.

-¿estas seguro?- dije acercándome un poco, esta vez no retrocedió.

- si, si – dijo volviendo a fingir una sonrisa – solo estoy cansado, eso es todo-

- de acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya – di un paso mas y lo abrace, tan solo mis brazos tocaron los suyos, se puso rígido, aproveche ese instante en el que no reaccionaba y arranque la gaza que seguía estaba en su cuello.

- aaahh!- grito de dolor, al parecer le arranque unos cuantos bellos del cuello- ¿cual es tu problema?

- Harry James Potter, ¿creías que se me olvidaría?- dije alzando la gaza como mi trofeo – ¿con quien crees que estas tratando? ¿Ron? Hahahaha

- muy chistosa – dijo sarcásticamente

- si, lo soy, ahora déjame ver que….- ¿entonces era cierto?.

- ¿qué?-

- no tienes nada- dije un poco confundida mirando su cuello, estaba perfectamente bien, si no es que estaba demasiado bien, sin cortadas, ni cicatrices, ni moratones, nada –

- te lo dije-

- si, yo lo siento- me disculpe – buenas noches Harry – me despedí y salí ante la confundida mirada del ojiverde

-0o0o0o0o0-

**bueno, se que tendrán curiosidad sobre la platica con Dustin, tranquilos el próximo capitulo (el cual subiré la proxima semana aprovechando las vacaciones) será desde el punto de vista de Harry.**

**Espero que les gustara y nos leemos la próxima semana ;) sin retrasos hahahahaha :* gracias por leer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Feliz 1ro de septiembre! Como quisiera haber recibido mi carta de Hogwarts a tiempo :/**

**Bueno he aquí otro capitulo, quiero agradecer los reviews y las lecturas, en serio muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Declaimer: todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner.**

**Letra cursivas = flashback**

**HPV= Harry's point of view**

**NPV= narrator's point of view**

**HPV**

* * *

><p>El viento movía la copa de los arboles del bosque prohibido, los sonidos de animales escondidos me hipnotizaron.<p>

Mire mi reloj de pulso, marcaba la 1:20 de la mañana, era increíble cuanto tiempo había pasado, masajee mis sienes tratando de aliviar el mareo que sentía desde que había despertado. La voz de Elizabeth me saco de mi ensimismamiento.

- Harry - llamo en una voz suave y pausada

- ¿que? – conteste cortante

- será mejor que regresemos al castillo - respondió, mire a Dustin, no se si ya había terminado de decirme todo lo que tenia que saber, el miro a la pelinegra y asintió

-los veré mañana-

- de acuerdo - dijo Elizabeth colocando una de sus manos en mi espalda media incomodándome al contacto, la quito unos segundos después metiéndola al bolsillo de su saco - ... vamos-

con una ultima mirada se despidieron y salimos del bosque prohibido, el silencio entre los dos era incomodo, lo cual parecía molestarle ya que abría y cerraba la boca como si se estuviera debatiendo si hablar o no hablar.

- ¿y como te sientes?-me detuve y la mire incrédulo, ¿que clase de pregunta era esa? - no me mal entiendas- dijo rápidamente, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos - se que no es una experiencia grata vomitar tu estomago, pero me refería a si haz notado cambios-ooh con que eso es lo que había vomitado.

Mi mirada se suavizo, pobre estaba haciendo lo posible por ayudarme y yo solo se los estaba poniendo mas difícil, debería ceder un poco.

- estoy un poco mareado- tal vez ella habría pasado por lo mismo- y tengo la vista un poco nublada, supongo que es normal al principio, ¿no?

- la verdad no me paso- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo- tal vez solo sea el cansancio-

- si, quizá sea eso- dije tratando de enfocar mi vista en sus ojos, pero era inútil, mi vista estaba muy nublada.

El silencio volvió, pero esta vez no fue tan incomodo, finalmente continuamos caminando hacia a el castillo.

Los pasillos estaban completamente solos, los cuadros dormían pacíficamente ignorando que dos estudiantes estaban fuera de la cama en "horas inapropiadas" como me decía Hermione, cada vez que me sorprendía fuera de cama rondando por los pasillos.

- sabes que tendrás que hacerlo, ¿verdad?- me pregunto de repente

- ¿hacer que?-

- tu sabes... Beber sangre-

_-no todo lo que dicen los libros sobre nosotros es cierto, los humanos han subestimado e ignorado nuestro poder durante décadas, pensando que el simple hecho de que sea un día soleado los salvara de nosotros- Dustin parecía perdido en sus pensamiento mientras hablaba_

_- lo que quiere decir es que hay varias suposiciones y teorías sobre nuestra "raza"- agrego Elizabeth_

_- ¿y que es cierto?- sabia que en el mundo muggle siempre habían historias sobre los vampiros, típico chupasangre pálido que no sale en el día, pero no tenia ni idea que en el mundo mágico también se ignoraban- leí muchas cosas-_

_- lo primero que debes saber es que estas muerto-ok eso ya lo sabia-pero a la vez estas vivo-_

_- n…no entiendo –_

_Dustin suspiro cansado – mira, el cuerpo de un humano vivo produce alrededor de 4 billones de glóbulos rojos por hora, en cambio un vampiro no produce nada, claro que eso no significa que no los necesite-_

_- ¿a que te refieres?-_

_- me refiero a que, si un vampiro quiere respirar y un corazón que lata, en resumen, si quiere vivir necesitara sangre, no necesariamente la suya misma, si sabes a lo que me refiero- claro que lo sabia, ayer había tomado MI! Sangre._

_- ¿que pasa si no bebes?- volví a preguntar tratando de no abalanzarme sobre el por meterme en esto_

_- antes se creía, que sin sangre.. el vampiro moriría, pero eso es otra mentira que los humanos han creado- era un alivio saber que esa parte de la lectura era falsa- lo que en realidad pasa, es que la sangre es tan importante par nosotros, que nuestro mismo cuerpo nos la pide, empieza con la perdida de fuerza, luego con hambre, cuando se acaba por completo, tus venas se rozaran entre si, reclamándola…..es bastante doloroso debo agregar- _

_mire el suelo en silencio, el dolor es algo que he soportado durante toda la vida y el hambre…. Bueno, los Dursley no eran muy generosos_

_- se lo que piensas – interrumpió Dustin mas serio – pero el hambre..la sed, es indescriptible, yo también pensé que podría controlarlo, pero tuve que aprender por las malas- nunca había sido bueno descifrando los gestos de las demás personas, claro a excepción de Hermione, pero en ese momento pude ver la culpa en sus ojos_

_- ¿cómo que a las malas?- me arriesgue a preguntar_

_- hubo un tiempo en el que intente dejar la sangre, resistirme al dolor, pero- su mirada se clavo en el piso- un día desperté y me di cuenta….. que había matado a mi prometida_

-...- desvié la mirada y me dispuse a entrar a la sala común, mientras mas rápido acabara con esta conversación mejor

-oh vamos!- se quejo entrando también por el retrato- tu sabes las consecuencias de no hacerlo, tu cuerpo te lo pedirá a gritos.

- no lo voy a hacer- le dije sin mirarla

- ¡tienes que!- me reclamo- ¡lo necesitaras tarde o temprano!- ella tenia razón, pero tenia que haber otra forma y si la había la encontraría

- encontrare otra forma, lo que sea con tal de no ma…

-calla- dijo de repente tapando mi boca y mirando hacia las escaleras.

-¿que? Por que… - entonces entendí, ahí estaba, era como si todos mis sentidos hubieran captado la presencia de una tercera persona en la sala, un olor a vainilla lleno mis pulmones y el sonido de una respiración agitada llego a mis oídos junto con un corazón totalmente descontrolado- ¿cómo..cómo es posible?

-mañana hablamos-dijo huyendo a los cuartos de las chicas

¿Quien era la persona que estaba ahí? ¿Habría oído algo? O peor, ¿había entendido la conversación? De repente el sonido de unos pasos apresurados y una puerta cerrarse al final de las escaleras llamo mi atención, subí lentamente, captando el sutil aroma a vainilla en el camino hasta llegar a mi habitación, ya sabia quien estaba en mi habitación el aroma era inconfundible.

Después de decir la contraseña entre a mi cuarto para encontrarme con Hermione leyendo un libro, o por lo menos fingiendo leerlo por que estaba al revés.

- hola - dijo demasiado rápido para estar leyendo, a la Hermione que conocía le hubiera tomado dos minutos notar mi presencia y desligarse de la lectura

- ¡Hermione!- fingí sorpresa- ¿qué haces aquí?

- yo solo..es que me preocupe que estuvieras tan tarde fuera de tu cuarto- no creo que eso estuviera lejos de la realidad, ella siempre estaba preocupada.

- gracias por preocuparte- sonreí inevitablemente - pero ya no hay Voldemort, ni dementores, ni locos persiguiéndome o eso creí- lo ultimo lo dije para mi mismo

- ¿eso crees? - pregunto poniéndose de pie.

- me refiero a las fanáticas - dije nervioso - están locas - después trate de sonreír pero al parecer solo la asuste

- ¿estas bien?- dio unos pasos hacia mi poniéndome nervioso, instintivamente retrocedí - ¿qué pasa?- me pregunto, ¡merlín! ¿era el día nacional de las preguntas?

- nada- dije rápido para evadir mas preguntas, pero eso no la detuvo

-¿estas seguro?- o por la orden de merlín, ella era la reina de las preguntas.

- si, si - dije volviendo a fingir una sonrisa - solo estoy cansado, eso es todo- y te quiero comer.

- de acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya - definitivamente era lo mejor, pero en vez de simplemente marcharse me dio un abrazo, no pude hacer otra cosa que tensar mi cuerpo al sentirla tan cerca de mi, otra vez el olor a vainilla, y su respiración, latidos constantes pero esta vez mas relajados, lo siguiente que sentí es como cientos de bellos que estaban en mi cuello se iban junto con la gaza

- aaahh!- grite llevándome una mano al cuello y sobando el área enrojecida- ¿cual es tu problema?- pregunte un poco molesto

- Harry James Potter, ¿creías que se me olvidaría?- alzo la gaza como si hubiera ganado el mundial de quidditch - ¿con quien crees que estas tratando? ¿Ron? Hahahaha-

- muy chistosa - dije sarcásticamente

- si, lo soy, ahora déjame ver que..- quito mi mano y observo

- ¿qué?- mierda, mierda, mierda, aquí viene el sermón, ¿que podría inventar? Tal vez le diría, que una chica había querido marcar su territorio…

- no tienes nada- ¿que? ¿No había nada?

- te lo dije- le dije tratando de sonar lo menos alterado posible.

- si, yo... lo siento- se disculpo enterrando su vista en el piso - buenas noches Harry - buenas ya no podían ser

Apenas Hermione salió de mi habitación, corrí hacia el baño, quitándome mi túnica y arrojándola al piso mire mi cuello, perfectamente bien, es mas parecía estar mejor que antes si no fuera por la zona rojiza a los lados, producto del despliegue de bellos gracias a Hermione.

Sabia por que había cerrado, era una de las ventajas de ser un vampiro, pero, ¿cuando sucedió? La regeneración era perfecta.

Solté un suspiro y relaje mis músculos, me apoye en la piedra del lavabo y agache la cabeza exhausto, el día había sido una locura, y algo me decía que mañana seria peor. Alce mi mirada, pude ver mi rostro cansado en el espejo, estaba echo una mierda, necesitaba descansar.

Salí del baño arrastrando los pies, en el camino hacia mi cama; mi corbata, camiseta, cinturón, pantalón y zapatos quedaron estorbando, probablemente al levantarme tropezaría con ellos pero no le di importancia, me deje caer en el colchón sin ni siquiera quitar el edredón, me quite los anteojos y los deje en la mesita de noche, permanecí un rato mirando el techo e inconscientemente lleve mi mano al collar que reposaba en mi pecho, sentí el cristal rojo arder ante el contacto de mi mano y observe como luego las quemaduras se cerraban sin dejar rastro, esto de la regeneración era asombroso.

poco a poco mis ojos se cerraron y me quede dormido.

Oí la puerta de mi cuarto cerrarse, me levante y tome mi varita, vislumbre una figura en la obscuridad -sal de ahí- dije apuntándole a la silueta, pero no hubo respuesta- ¡que salgas!

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto una voz bastante conocida

- ¿Ron? - baje mi varita y me acerque - ¿eres tu? -

- contéstame Harry, ¿Por qué? - entre la obscuridad, su rostro se vio iluminado por la luz que entraba por la ventana, la ira con la que me miraba me hizo retroceder un par de pasos

-No entiendo - dije confundido

-Claro que sabes de que hablo - dijo por fin saliendo completamente de la obscuridad, en su mano derecha una estaca de madera choreaba sangre- he tenido que matarla- ¿de quien demonios estaba hablando?

Avanzo hasta estar en frente de mi- Ron...Ron cálmate quieres- no podía moverme, era como si mis pies estuvieran pegados al piso, entonces se acerco a mi oído y susurro

- y ahora tendré que matarte a ti también- sentí como la estaca se habría paso por mi pecho desgarrando músculos y tejidos, la sangre brotando sin parar, el dolor punzante y el aire abandonando mis pulmones, caí arrodillado, pero aun así Ron no soltaba la estaca, la empujo mas hasta llegar a mi corazón, lo mire asustado queriendo alejarlo de mi lo mas posible pero el solo sonrió, todo mi cuerpo se tenso al reconocer la sonrisa de Dustin en el .

- Harry despierta -La voz de Hermione sonó sacándome de mi pesadilla, abrí los ojos lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz, ahí estaba ella, de pie a un lado de la cama, mirándome sonrojada.

- ¿que hora es? - pregunte incorporándome hasta quedar sentado.

- son las dos de la tarde - contesto nerviosa y tratando de esquivar mi mirada.

¿De vedad había dormido tanto tiempo? bueno el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido, lo valió -¿pasa algo?-

- no, no solo quería si saber..si…si…¡podrías taparte un poco, me estas distrayendo!- diablos había olvidado que estaba en ropa interior, buena decisión había tomado al elegir calzoncillos de licra, tome lo mas cercano a mi, en este caso una almohada, para cubrirme.

- lo siento, me dio flojera cambiarme anoche- dije apenado

- no hay cuidado, es tu cuarto debería haber tocado antes de entrar…

-no te preo…..

- que invasión a tu privacidad…..- me interrumpió

- mione- trate de pararla pero seguía hablando para si misma

- eso es de muy mala educación….

- Hermione-

- ¡que diría mi mama mamá si supiera!-

- ¡Hermione!- grite divertido por la situación – no quiero interrumpir, pero estoy semidesnudo y quisiera saber lo que querías decirme- termine sonriendo

-oh claro, me preguntaba si querías venir a hogsmade, todos los de octavo vamos a ir a las tres escobas-

- ¿claro, me esperan?- pregunte poniéndome de pie, aun con la almohada tapándome.

- mas bien te espero, ellos se adelantaron-

- que pacientes - dije sarcásticamente

- ron tenia hambre- dijo rodando los ojos

- que raro, bueno me daré una ducha y nos vamos, ¿esta bien?-

- si, te espero- dijo sentándose en el sillón y agarro el mismo libro que fingió leer ayer, pero esta vez tomándolo correctamente y clavando su mirada en el contenido - ¿criaturas mitológicas? mmmm interesante señor Potter-

- no sabes cuanto- dije entrando al baño, para salir 15 minutos después vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta que decía "just do it" de Nike- estoy listo, ¿nos vamos?- me encamine hacia la puerta guardando mi varita en el bolsillo trasero.

- claro, pero ¿no se te esta olvidando algo?- pregunto divertida

- ¿chaqueta? No creo que haga frio-

-nooop- dijo al borde de la risa

- ¿reloj?- negó con la cabeza, mire mi cremallera y no, no estaba abierta, ¿a que se refería?- ¿ entonces que?

- ¡tus anteojos! ¡Como puedes olvidarlos si tienes una miopía tremenda!- dijo sorprendida

¿No los traía puestos? ¡Veía bien!, mejor que bien veía perfecto- ¡oh claro! haha, eso explica las manchas en las paredes- dije rascándome inocentemente la nuca.

- bueno - tomo los lentes y me los puso, retiro el cabello que cubría mi cicatriz regalándome una sonrisa - así esta mejor, vámonos- esos son los gestos que amaba de ella

- vámonos- le ofrecí mi brazo el cual ella acepto como siempre.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos a no ser por algunos alumnos de primero y segundo grado, con el aumento de mis anteojos me estaba costando un trabajo tremendo distinguir los cuadros y rostros con los que me encontraba, he de ahí el mareo de anoche, la vista nublada y el dolor de cabeza, bueno por lo menos no era nada de otro mundo, podría simplemente quitarle el aumento a los anteojos con un simple hechizo y nadie se daría cuenta que tenia la vista mejor que nunca.

- ¿que hay con el collar?- me pregunto Hermione

- ¿collar?-

- si, lo vi en la mañana-

se refería al Lapislázuli

_-entonces si no uso eso- dije señalando el collar que sostenía Dustin -¿Me quemare vivo?- _

_- suena peor de lo que es – respondió – pero lo mas importante es que lo cuides con tu vida, no es fácil conseguirlos en este siglo-_

_tome el collar observando la piedra, el color era tan rojo como la sangre misma y estaba sujeto por dos piezas de metal delgados dándole un toque medieval._

_-supongo que la luz del sol es la mayor debilidad de los vampiros- estar privados del sol era una desventaja_

_- te equivocas- dijo Dustin cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho- la humanidad es la mayor debilidad de los vampiros-_

_-¿la humanidad?- _

_- si…- interrumpió Elizabeth – estamos muertos, pero eso no impide que los sentimientos quieran salir como si aun fuéramos humanos-_

_- ¿y que tiene eso de malo?- que tenia de malo conservar lo único que evitaba que fueras un monstro_

_- ¿no lo entiendes?- pregunto el castaño – la humanidad ha sido un estorbo para nuestra raza desde siempre, haciendo que tengamos compasión, sintamos culpa o el deseo de no matar-_

_- ¿y que tiene eso de malo?- volví a preguntar a pesar de las caras de advertencia por parte de Elizabeth- no es como si matar fuera algo de que estar orgulloso, no deberían hacerlo-_

_nadie hablo, es como si hubiera dado justo en el blanco, el ego de Dustin_

_- no se le dice a una ave que no vuele, no se le dice a un centauro que no galope, a un dragón que no escupa fuego- hizo una pausa y me miro directo a los ojos- y mucho menos, se le dice a un vampiro que no mate-_

_no pude formular ningún enunciado apropiado para lo que estaba pensando, ¡pero que rayos! ¿matar?, una cosa era beber de la sangre de alguien y otra era matarlo por que…porque si._

_Pensé, ¿que tan enfermo tienes que estar para querer dañar o peor, matar a un ser humano?_

- oh si, lo compre en el callejón Diagon –

- se veía peculiar, ¿que piedra es?- pregunto interesada, la conocía, si decía _**Lapislázuli**_,correría a la biblioteca lo mas rápido posible a investigar lo que era.

Le mostré el collar tomándolo de la cadena, lo ultimo que quería era quemarme enfrente de ella - creo que es espinela- Dios bendiga que mi tía presumía sus joyas falsas a todo mundo.

- es lindo- dijo mirándolo cuidadosamente, anote mentalmente comprarle uno para su cumpleaños- pero bastante costoso, supongo- pero si compraría el mismo cielo por ti!

- si….- dije restándole importancia, de no tenerlo ahorita, me estaría calcinando – pero vale la pena, deberíamos apurarnos

no tardamos mucho en llegar a hogsmade, varias personas disfrutaban de su fin de semana. Era gratificante ver como después de la guerra el pueblo se había hecho un lugar mas alegre

A lo lejos Hermione diviso las tres escobas, me quite los anteojos fingiendo limpiarlos con mi camiseta y vi a Elizabeth esperando justo a lado de la puerta mirándome….. sus labios se movieron y un "_necesito hablar contigo" _llego claro y fuerte a mis oídos, mire a mi derecha, Hermione no había oído nada.

Conforme nos acercábamos a la entrada note que el agarre que tenia mi amiga en mi brazo se volvía mas posesivo, era obvio que Hermione había reconocido a Elizabeth.

Al llegar a la puerta, me detuve – Hermione, te alcanzo adentro, ¿esta bien?-

**NPV **

La castaña se mordió el labio inferior indecisa, un débil "claro" salió de sus labios y entro a las tres escobas, dejando a su amigo con la pelinegra misteriosa de anoche.

Tan pronto Hermione desapareció tras la puerta, Harry se quito los lentes y se masajeo los parpados.

- adivina- dijo en un tono divertido- descubrí que era lo que provocaba el mareo- diciendo esto saco su varita y con un simple hechizo remplazo las lentillas, por simples vidrios comunes.

- supongo que el astigmatismo es considerado un estorbo para tu cuerpo- dijo ella riendo

- ¡hey! Solo era miopía- contesto fingiendo estar indignado- aun así tengo que usarlos, seria raro que el GRAN Harry Potter apareciera sin lentes de un día para otro-

- si, supongo-

el silencio se hizo presente, claro hasta que el ojiverde lo rompió- ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?-

- oh si lo olvidaba – metió la mano a su chamarra, sacando un pergamino doblado – Dustin salió de Inglaterra, pero te dejo esto- dijo entregándole el papel-

- ¿qué es?-

- un pergamino- Harry levanto la cabeza para observar la sonrisa burlona en la cara de Elizabeth- ábrelo cuando estés solo y que nadie mas lo vea- su rostro se torno mas serio

- de acuerdo – tenia mucha curiosidad, pero tendría que esperar para ver el contenido del "pergamino"

- bueno- dijo la pelinegra, metiendo ambas manos en su chamarra- eso es todo me voy-

- ¿estas segura?- pregunto, miro hacia la puerta del establecimiento, recordando que lo estaban esperando- no quieres ve…..- al voltearse se dio cuenta que ya no estaba, "wow, me tiene que enseñar a hacer eso" pensó, sin mas, entro a la taberna.

Parecía ser el mismo lugar, un par de remodelaciones a causa de los daños por batalla, pero todo lo demás estaba igual a como lo recordaba, al fondo una mesa llena de personas gritando y riendo, debía admitir que los de octavo se hacían notar, Harry se acerco.

- parece que se están divirtiendo – dijo en un tono de voz elevado para que lo escucharan, todos guardaron silencio dirigiendo su mirada hacia el - o por lo menos se estaban divirtiendo-

- ¡no mas que tu Potter! – no reconoció la voz de quien lo dijo, pero estaba seguro que había sido un hombre, todos empezaron a reír- ¿y no trajiste a tu cita?- pregunto otra voz, definitivamente la de Ron, quien estaba al lado de Hermione, la ojimiel trataba con todas las fuerzas rehuir de la mirada del ojiverde.

- y dinos ¿quien era?- se oyó otra voz, esta ves pudo ver quien había hablado, Dean Thomas.

- ¿por qué?- pregunto Harry dirigiéndose específicamente a Dean- ¿también te quieres acostar con ella?- dijo en un tono sarcástico, casi cínico.

el silencio inundo la mesa, solo las conversaciones en las mesas lejanas hacían coro con el ambiente tenso, el rostro enojado de Ron, la cara pálida de Dean, y un Harry con la cejas arqueadas eran los imanes de todos los ojos de la mesa.

todos ya habían oído los rumores, Giny se había acostado con Dean, mientras estaban buscando los horocruxes, pero no se sabia la verdad absoluta, ¡y ahí estaba! El mismo Harry Potter lo había admitido.

Nadie había querido tocar el tema en frente de el, "por respeto" supuso el pelinegro, pero en realidad, la idea de que Giny se hubiera enrollado con otro no le molestaba, si no, que "siempre estaré contigo" y el "te esperare" habían sido pura basura. Desde ahí supo que la única persona que estuvo y estaría con el era Hermione…

Tampoco era que sintiera rencor, simplemente no podía creer que uno de sus "amigos" ya ni siquiera un desconocido, "uno de sus "amigos"! se hubiera tirado a la persona que supuestamente lo esperaría hasta la eternidad. Esto no solo había molestado al pelinegro, si no que a Ron también le había sido un golpe directo al rostro, claro que tan fuerte como sintió el golpe, se lo regreso a Thomas.

- vamos chicos – interrumpió seamus – no vinimos a pelear, ¡vinimos a celebrar que la guerra termino!- dijo alzando su tarra con whiskey de fuego.

Nadie se movió.

- tiene razón – dijo Harry tomando una jarra, de la bandeja de una mesera distraída – salud, ¡por que estamos vivos!- tan pronto termino de hablar todos alzaron sus jarras y gritaron "salud".

Todos tomaban de sus jarras a excepción de Hermione, quien estaba observando al pelinegro, había algo diferente en el, y lo descubriría…

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo, como están gente bonita hahahaha, son las 2:00 de la mañana y por fin termine este capitulo :D siento el retraso, pero es difícil acomodar los horarios de la escuela, el futbol y bueno… dormir jeje.<strong>

**Bueno déjenme un review para saber que les pareció o si tienen alguna duda o lo que sea XD muchísimas gracias por leer y nos vemos en dos semanas ;D chao, nos leemos pronto **


End file.
